Monolith
by Odilee
Summary: A AU story that takes place in the Eragon universe.If you don't want to read heavy spoilers,please read the books first. After the fall of Galbatorix's dark citadel in Uru'bâen,Caius and Bahamut that were prisoners of the tyrannic "King" for years are free once ius thinks their days of adventure are over because they're too old,while his dragon doesn't want to admit it.


Just a little, very short prologue ^^. This will be a AU story in the Eragon universe. So if you want to read the last book and don't want to see heavy spoilers, please read the book first. I hope you like it and even if it's reeeaaally short it would be nice if you could drop a review ^-^/).

* * *

**Prologue**

With a blazing heat the sun cast its light over the once imposing, dark citadel of Urû'baen. The atmosphere was smothered in heavy silence, not even a single bird had the courage to sing his witty, silly songs of traveling and adventure.

Under the dusty, dark rubble a muffled voice was heard. It was soaked in a heartbreaking agony. After the fall of Galbatorix the whole building collapsed and buried all its inhabitants, that couldn't rescue themselves, under a thick layer of dark stone.

After a few moments of silence a drastic movement of a few pieces of rubble followed the muffled voice.

Several, shattered stones moved up and down. Someone clearly wanted to escape his stony, dusty prison.

Three rather frantic tries later the movements became silent. Instead someone yelled muffled, but still sharp as dagger a word in the ancient language.

"Brisingr!*"

A violet fire exploded under the dirty rubble. Stones and little sparks were flying into every direction. One of the bigger stones hit the head of a massive, lizard alike creature. Its torso was also buried under the remains of the dark citadel.

His big, gem alike scales shimmered in deep, dark amethyst tones.

Under the enormous creatures shackled paw a few strands of red hair were seen, soaked in fresh blood.

Next to the over sized lizard, in the medium sized hole, that was burst open by a fierce, amethyst colored explosion, a dark figure struggled to find its way out.

It was clearly male and from probably from elvish origin. Under special circumstances also a human could have pointy ears...but no living human being would tinge its hair into a dark, lilac color. That was more a strange thing elves would do.

The lizard, that could rather be called a dragon, opened its weary, purple eyes.

That heavy stone woke him out of his deep "slumber". Slightly confused the dragon examined his surroundings. He couldn't remember even a little fragment from what happened a few minutes ago, at least not in the moment.

As the sick scent of fresh blood flooded his sensitive nostrils, the purple colored creature lowered its heavy head.

He found the squished head of a shade* under his paw and raised it a tad to look at the bloody mess.

Rather disgusted a few billows of smoke escaped his nostrils.

"_Bahamut?_" a voice called his name in...his head? Oh! It was his dearest friend, partner and beloved brother in arms. His rider Caius.

"_I am here squishy one. Hold on!_" the purple dragons deep, rasping voice answered frantic in the dragon riders mind.

"_I'm not squishy, stop with your bad jokes._" Caius coughed violently. Dark dust barricaded his airways. The injured, elvish man had issues to breathe properly.

"_That was not a joke, little one._" Bahamut moved his torso to shake off the annoying fragments of black stone.

Caius wanted to say something in response, but decided to be the clever one that gives in.

In return the dragon moved his powerful body to free his partner from the remaining stones. While moving the stones aside, a bright head of hair caught the scaled creatures attention. A being that could see more than one color would see a rose colored mane.

* * *

The ancient language

* Brisingr - Fire

Etc

*Shade

A shade was a magic user and Sorcerer possessed by a spirit or spirits, thus becoming a new creature. While Shades could originally be human, elven or Urgal, once possessed they adopted similar traits, such as extreme strength and magic proficiency.


End file.
